


The Adventures of Steve and the Toe River Buchanans

by kayliemalinza



Series: The Brooklyn Buchanans [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>half-southern fatkid bucky barnes yesss come to me child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/86648664581/kayliemalinza-half-southern-fatkid-bucky-barnes).

 

> #his accent slips out every now and then #usually right after aunt rhoda’s come to visit bc of course her accent never smoothed out #and it’s difficult not to say ‘now you take these tomatoes to your little friend y'here? a boy shouldn’t be that skinny’ with a southern acc #*accent #right but when it slips out steve always always ALWAYS points it out #maybe v gently but still #and then bucky goes all :x and ducks his head like yes mock me i deserve this #bucky coming back from a visit to the old family homestead in north carolina #sunburnt all along his cheeks and tanned on his arms and neck #stealth freckles peeping out #getting a little too rough with steve 'sorry pal i forgot a hug could break ya’ #'A HUG CAN’T BREAK ME’ steve replies #steve goes way brooklyn and nearly fights bucky in an ally #and bucky’s just like easy there pardner this ain’t nothin we can’t fix with a glass of tea and some friendly talk #what the fuck am i doing #(at some point bucky is clearly exaggerating just to tick steve off) #skinny proud steve vs aunt rhoda tho #IF SHE BLESSES MY HEART *ONE MORE TIME* #I AM NOT HONEY OR SWEETHEART OR DARLIN I AM A YOUNG MAN #c'mon steve she didn’t mean it like that….. #keep your family away from me barnes

“steve getting offended at kindness just makes so much sense” –[stopcallingmebitch](http://stopcallingmebitch.tumblr.com)

bc steve and his ma are brooklyn thrOUGH AND THROUGH and bucky’s just sat there passing respectably as a new yorker but then he groks the southern stuff too so on the one hand he understands why steve’s upset but on the other hand she’s trying to give you food??? what’s the problem?????

and now you understand why bucky [eats all the tomatoes](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/84660888381/its-spring-1944-five-miles-beyond-enemy-lines)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://kayliemalinza.tumblr.com/post/86650612126/one-summer-steve-comes-down-with-bucky-to-north).

one summer steve comes down with bucky to north carolina

“when they tease you like that it means they like you,” bucky tries to explain

steve tries to comport himself as a respectful guest for three and a half days before he ends up scuffling with one of bucky’s cousins in the barn, startling the horses

it’s the first time some someone’s knocked one of his teeth out, then pulled him up and explained how to block that swing the next time

#bucky the poor pale city kid #steve the even paler and skinner city kid #all of bucky's southern family adore the hell out of steve and it's the most frustrating thing #bucky is so mild and calm by comparison #steve counts his blessings #the family is relatively hands-off with steve but pale soft city kid bucky can't defend himself #when the older girls decide he needs to be tarted up #steve sits in the window seat with the other sickly kid laughing at bucky's howls of distress when they yank the dress over his head #frail cousin emmer grace who reads a lot and has a special bond with the oldest horse in the barn #'trade you a poem for a drawing' she tells steve #bucky's mother spends a lot of time at the kitchen table with her head in her hands #one begins to understand why she moved to new york


	3. MOMFIC

Kaylie: okay so like you know aunt rhoda  
Kaylie: well aunt rhoda is very involved in her little sister’s life despite living in a different city  
Kaylie: so she’ll come to visit for weeks at a time  
Kaylie: and meanwhile sarah  
Kaylie: cannot STAND rhoda  
Kaylie: they always end up arguing and rhoda’s a stubborn idiot and sarah’s a righteous blowhard and julia’s just like O.O in the middle

Kaylie: okay but aunt rhoda sitting in a rocking chair in the corner mutterly darkly about yankees under her breath  
Kaylie: then sarah pops in to return a cake pan or smth and rhoda greets her brightly–“why, i’ve been looking forward all week to seeing you, sister!” and sarah replies, “i haven’t” and leaves directly  
Kaylie: rhoda goes back to mutterin  
Kaylie: bucky seems to think this is entirely normal  
Kaylie: i’m hopin steve doesn’t try to confront aunt rhoda about all the things she’s saying about his mom bc that could go sour fast  
  
Max: is he told sternly to not listen to adult talk perhaps or does he try it anyway bc being lawful stupid about it seems like a thing he would do  
  
Kaylie: lawful stupid  
Kaylie: yes  
Kaylie: aunt rhoda responds by praying  
Kaylie: “dear jesus, please bring some light into this stupid boy’s life. he is being raised with a dreadful lack of manners and no respect for his elders.”  
  
Max: lord she’s a button pusher  
  
Kaylie: “bless your heart, honey, you just don’t know any better”  
Kaylie: yeah steve kind of  
Kaylie: well i think he just opens his mouth and then julia’s like bucky *for the love of god* and bucky drags steve out the door. “let’s play at your house for the rest of the afternoon, okay?”  
Kaylie: aunt rhoda is TERRIBLE and i love her  
  
Max: i love her too she’s just a real … … class act  
  
Kaylie: she’s one of those people where the best strategy is just to smile and nod bc nothing you say is gonna make a damn difference in her opinion of anything  
Kaylie: like talking to a brick wall that keeps trying to fatten you up  
Kaylie: meanwhile sarah rogers thinks terrible opinions should be challenged at every turn and that moderation in diet is to be strived for  
Kaylie: (she and steve are both naturally v skinny anyway)  
Kaylie: (steve actually ends up taller than her once he hits age thirteen  
Kaylie: it’s very exciting until he realizes he’s maxed out)  
Kaylie: (and bucky is still growing wow unfair)  
Kaylie: right but anyway  
Kaylie: you understand how rhonda vs sarah can rent the heavens asunder  
Kaylie: sometimes julia pretends to cry just to make them shut up


End file.
